Journey to Redemption
by purplenaruto9
Summary: After Sasuke fights Naruto, he goes to see Orochimaru. When he is training he meets someone that looks like his curse mark form named Sora. He forms a connection with her and the 2 fall in love. Its similar to the Naruto series but with a new story between.
1. Chapter 1

Journey to Redemption

Chapter 1: Secret of the Curse Mark

Well this is my second story and this is about Sasuke Uchiha's story with a whole new twist. After Naruto Gaiden, I've decided to write my own story about Sarada's birth mother. Instead of Sakura, I want to create my own story with a new love interest. I've had this story in my head for a while and decided that maybe Sasuke's story would be better this way. I'm introducing this character and her name is Sora. Sora is one of Orochimaru's experiments from the curse mark transformation. Like I said it's almost like the Naruto story, but with a twist. Anyway I think I'll just start the story, maybe it will make sense. Enjoy!

It all started when Sasuke Uchiha left the Leaf village and decided to obtain more power. He went with the Sound Four group and they told him to take a pill in order to get into Level 2 Curse Mark mode. He takes the pill and gets put in that box thingy like in the Naruto episode. They leave and after Sasuke escapes the box, he and Naruto fight just like in the show. Once Sasuke unleashes his curse mark's power somewhere in one of Orochimaru's hideouts a machine shaped like a tool shed unleashes smoke.

Kabuto comes in and checks to see what's inside. "Well looks like someone has unleashed their curse mark form by now. I wonder who it is". Out comes a beast with long, light, blue hair and dark gray hair. As the creature was about to pass out, Kabuto catches it. The creature becomes unconscious and is wrapped with a blanket thanks to Kabuto.

It didn't have clothes on so that's why it had a blanket and Kabuto tried to not see the creature nude. It opens its eyes and is very unconscious. Kabuto looks at its eyes and realizes it has red eyes similar to a Sharingan and the creature talks in a female voice instead of a male voice. "Where am I?" she says, "your in a hideout, you're an experiment from my master named Orochimaru and a creation he's created called the curse mark. Its complicated, but what it means is that when a human has been bitten by my master, that person gets a curse mark filled with power. In order for that person to go to the next stage you have to take this pill. You die from it, but there is this ritual that a group Sound Four does and you are put in this box. The box helps with the transformation and prevents you from dying so that you can achieve the curse mark transformation. Unfortunately, when Orochimaru did this experiment, a clone would appear in one of his 'special' machines and a clone of the person's transformation comes out. However, it may be a copy of that person's transformation, but the DNA is different almost as if you're a new person. That's why you're here". "Wow that's a lot of information" she said. "Yeah it is. Come I'll take you to meet my lord Orochimaru", Kabuto says.

Before they went to see Orochimaru, Kabuto gives her a light, long skirt and underwear to wear. They see Orochimaru in bed and Kabuto introduces her to him.

Okay so that ends it. I hope you like it. More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting

I hope you enjoyed the first story. I know this is confusing, but after reading Naruto Gaiden, I wanted to write a new story the way it should've been. Anyway, we're in the part where Kabuto shows the new character Sora to Orochimaru. She's from a curse mark transformation of Sasuke's, but she's a female. She is born when Sasuke's curse mark is unleashed. She's a duplicate since in order to unleash the curse mark power, a clone is born. I know it sounds incestiful, but her DNA is different from his. I hope you enjoy.

As Kabuto and the female creature come in Orochimaru's room, he coughs up blood. "Are you okay my lord", Kabuto says. "Yes, so whose clone is this?" says Orochimaru. Kabuto tells Orochimaru that he doesn't know who it is, but that she has red eyes like the Sharingan. "Fine, I'll call you Sora since I think its similar to a person I know of". As Kabuto and Sora leave, Orochimaru smirks and thinks in his mind that Sora is Sasuke's clone since he sends the Sound Four to get him to his hideout.

Kabuto and Sora walk into a prison cell and Sora sees a bunch of creatures like her. "Who are they and why are they in this cell?" says Sora. "We usually put the curse mark clones here, but they're mostly in another location. Since you're new, it would be best to put you here". As Sora goes in, everyone with evil eyes glares at her. One of the clones that happen to be from the Sound Four members creeps her out and scares Sora. Tayuya's clone approaches her "So you're one of the new ones huh? Well you're in a misery of Hell," she says. "Ummm… I'm sorry, but I just don't want to be in trouble. I'll leave you alone", Sora goes in a corner and as she goes by she sees a guy with tubes on his back and orange hair. "Would you mind if I stay here" Sora says.

"Sure, just don't bug me," the monster says. Out of nowhere, the Sound Four clones were reacting strangely, yelling and coughing out blood. Kabuto comes in and checks for a pulse on one of them, but he realizes that the person is dead. He checks all 4 especially Kimimaro's clone and they all die. "I'm guessing that the Sound 4 have lost against the Leaf village. How disappointing. Sora I think you should come with me. This place doesn't sound like a good place for you". Suddenly he feels a familiar chakra and checks it out.

Forgetting to close the door the orange-haired monster and Sora go see what's going on. They hide in a corner and see Orochimaru wrapped up in bandages with an evil grin on his face. Kabuto comes in slowly with someone close to him. They approach Orochimaru and as he looks to see who it is, he learns that it is Sasuke. "Who is that guy with Kabuto?" Sora says.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. My human Jugo told Kimimaro about him to us and he told me that Sasuke is the one Orochimaru wants". They look over and Orochimaru takes Sasuke to his room. "I wonder if I'm his clone his eyes look like mine and he seems attractive, but I doubt he'll like me," Sora says. Kabuto sees Sora and she asks why did the Sound Four clones die. "They died because their owners died. If the owner dies so do the clones. By the way, it looks like Sasuke is your owner. I don't know why, but you were suppose to be a guy, but ended up a female".

That's it for Chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed. I wonder what will happen when Sasuke and Sora meet?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Different Side of Sasuke

A couple of months have passed since Sasuke joined Orochimaru and Sora saw him. Sora was sent to a hideout, but comes back. Sasuke almost 15 is about to be trained by her. I wonder what will happen next? Back to the story:

Now that Sasuke has been training with Orochimaru, he trains by himself. "Sasuke I think you should train with one of my test subjects. I think it will help you get prepared to fight Itachi", Orochimaru says. "Hmm like who? I've already destroyed that mob of ninjas and killed all those curse mark beasts you have. What else do you think will help me prepare to beat Itachi"? "There is someone I would like you to meet. Oh Sora why don't you come here", says Orochimaru. Sora comes by and sees Sasuke face to face.

Sasuke sees Sora and gets annoyed. "Is this some kind of a joke? She looks exactly like me when I'm in my curse mark form. What are you trying to do"? Orochimaru grins, "I see. Kabuto come here and watch these 2. I've got to drink my medicine and prepare for my body to be unwrapped". Once Orochimaru leaves, Sasuke and Sora prepare to fight. "My name is Sora, you must be Sasuke. Its nice too…" "Why don't we get over this and move on there" Sasuke cuts her off. Sora tries to fight him, but gets nervous when it comes to seeing his dark eyes.

Sasuke punches her and Sora tries to strike back, but she falls to the ground. Sora loses and gives up on fighting Sasuke. "This is such a waste of time. You're not that good of an opponent when it comes to fighting. I can't believe Orochimaru thought this was a good idea". Sasuke leaves and Sora looks at the ground sadly. Kabuto runs over to her and heals her wounds.

"Why didn't you use your powers to fight Sasuke? After all you are Sasuke's clone and have his powers." Sora cries and Kabuto tells her to stop. "You shouldn't worry about it. Besides, Sasuke is a jerk to everyone. "Why didn't you tell me I had powers like Sasuke? And why is Sasuke so mean and cold". Kabuto tells Sora about the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi being in the Akatsuki.

"That's terrible, it's no wonder why his eyes are so dark and cold", Sora says. They went inside and not knowing that Sasuke was there, he leaves. The next day Sasuke was outside training when Sora and Kabuto appear. "I want another rematch. I think I can prove to you that I'm worthy enough," says Sora. "Why would I waste my time", "Because I'm stronger than you think." "Is that so, alright then?" Sora remembers all the jutsus that Kabuto told her about Sasuke. Sora goes in and Sasuke tries to punch her like the last time.

Sora uses chidori around her body and Sasuke jumps up, but while he almost lands, Sora flies over using her wings and tries to hit Sasuke. He quickly dodges it, but falls to the ground. Sasuke tries to make a move, but Sora finally hits him. She uses fireball jutsu and Sasuke falls to the ground again. Sasuke is amazed that she is fast just like him, so he decides to activate his curse mark and transforms.

Sora looks at Sasuke's transformation and is shocked that his transformation looks like hers. Sasuke flies to Sora and tries to hit her, but she gets out of the way. They both use fireball jutsu and are evenly matched. Kabuto leaves the 2 and goes to check Orochimaru. A couple of hours pass by and Sasuke and Sora decide to call it truce since it was time for lunch. "You've gotten stronger than before, what changed?" Sora tries to breathe and tells Sasuke that she didn't know that curse mark clones have powers like their owners. Sasuke leaves to go to lunch and Sora joins him later.

Sora keeps thinking about Sasuke's transformation and couldn't get over it. She's starting to think of him as attractive, but what she doesn't know is that Sasuke can't stop thinking about the fight either. Back at Orochimaru's room, Kabuto tells him that Sasuke and Sora were training for hours. "Haha. It looks like those 2 will grow closer. The more Sasuke uses his curse mark, the more power I'll have in taking over".

Well that's it for Chapter 3. There's a lot more to go and this next chapter might have romance. Finally!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Connection

A few days pass by and Sasuke and Sora have been training for months. It's like the more Sasuke trains with Sora, the more he feels connected and impressed by her. Sora has been training very hard to get Sasuke to acknowledge her, but by pushing herself she doesn't know that using so much chakra can cause the body to tire out quickly. As they battle, Sasuke learns that Sora isn't like the other girls back home. Sora is kind, shy, but she's an overachiever who would do anything to do better in her jutsus while fighting in battle. Sasuke seems to enjoy her company while training most of the time with her and lately he's glad that she doesn't act like those crazy girls around him, but he's glad that she's been good to him.

Sasuke has been feeling these weird feelings around Sora that he thinks of her as his equal. Not only is Sasuke feeling something for Sora, but also Kabuto has been feeling the same way. Kabuto has been training Sora with healing techniques so that she can heal herself. "You've been good with the healing jutsus I taught you. Soon you'll be as good as me". "Yeah soon I'll be able to beat Sasuke and get through that sword of his without making a bloody mess on the dirt" says Sora. "You and Sasuke have been spending so much time together. Are you starting to feel some emotions for him".

"What do you mean Kabuto?" "I'm saying that if you are starting to think of Sasuke as more than your equal? Maybe a love connection?" Sora says "Well… I don't know? Sometimes I feel so nervous around him, but at times when we fight and get close to each other, I feel like kissing him. I know he probably doesn't feel the same, but when I see him fly, he's so handsome. Sasuke will probably never feel the same". Kabuto touches her hand "To me, you are someone so kind, gentle, and friendly. If Sasuke doesn't feel that way about you, he's missing out on something special" Kabuto says. "Thanks Kabuto. I'm really glad you're such a good person to me. You and I have so much in common like not having parents or anyone in the beginning. You're such a good friend, to me you're like a brother and my best friend".

Kabuto puts his head down hoping that he still might get a chance to be Sora's boyfriend. "Kabuto, I'm sorry about your childhood. It must be hard losing your mother and being in that orphanage. I can't believe Orochimaru was kind enough to take you in," says a sad Sora. "Well I'm glad you haven't told anyone yet. Why don't we call it a day and go to bed. It's almost midnight". "Okay". Sora goes into her room and goes to bed.

What she didn't see in the hallway was that Sasuke was hiding behind the wall waiting for her to get in. Sora falls asleep and dreams that she is in a garden full of flowers and a beautiful sun shining down. The day was warm and she was standing by a dream. From the corner she sees Sasuke with his wings spread out. He comes close to her and says something.

Outside of Sora's dream, Sasuke comes in with his curse mark transformation on and lays down in Sora's bed, leaning closer to her. He touches Sora's back gently and wraps his arms around her. He tells her something that reflects back in the dream she is having. "Sora, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I don't know how to say this, but I'm starting to like you a lot. You're sweet, kind, friendly, and soft. I hope you can understand that you're really special to me". Sasuke touches Sora's purple lips and holds her tighter causing his chest to come close to hers.

Outside the dream, Sora is in deep sleep and Sasuke lies on her elbow, still having his arms wrapped around her. He kisses her cheek and touches her long, blue hair. "Sasuke I…" Sora still dreaming doesn't realize that what Sasuke said in the dream was true. A few hours later, Sasuke leaves the room and tucks Sora with a blanket. When Sasuke leaves the room, he sees Kabuto. "I've been seeing you come in her room the past week. You're starting to like her don't you Sasuke" says Kabuto. "Hnnn" Sasuke leaves and prepares for his training with Sora. Kabuto was right; Sasuke is starting to like Sora more every day.

That's it for Chapter 4. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Bond

A few days pass by and Sasuke has been going to Sora's room cuddling her every night. He often leaves early so that she wouldn't catch him. Sora on the other hand has been feeling romantic feelings for Sasuke as she keeps dreaming about him. The next day they went training and took a long time. As their training was about to finish, Sora begins to lose consciousness.

When Sasuke and Sora clash with chidori, Sora backs up and her heart rate begins to beat faster. Her eyes close and Sasuke runs towards her, catching her body. "Sora, are you alright? Sora! Wake up! Kabuto! Kabuto where are you? Sora fainted!" There was no answer so Sasuke does CPR on Sora. Sasuke puts his lips on Sora's and slowly she begins to breathe, but as soon as Sasuke realizes Sora is about to wake up, he kisses her slowly.

Sora also feels his lips moving around her mouth, so she pulls Sasuke from her chest and her eyes widened. "Sasuke…" "Sorry, but I had to do CPR on you, you were fainting". Kabuto comes in to see what was going on and heals Sora. "You should be fine. Come on lets go eat". After they finish eating, Sora goes to her room to rest up after a long day. A few hours later Sasuke comes in the room to see if she was all right.

He takes off her blanket and wraps her with his wing to cover each other up in bed. They sleep and Sasuke whispers to Sora gently while she dreams about what he says. "Sora you're so beautiful. I don't care what you are, but to me you'll always be someone special like a special bond. My only bond I have right now". A couple of hours later Sasuke leaves the room and as he gets up, he sees Sora smiling as she is sleeping soundly. "Even when you sleep you're so peaceful and beautiful," says a smiling Sasuke.

Orochimaru calls forth Sasuke and Sora into his room and sends them on a mission to obtain a scroll with medical jutsus. They fly to the area where the scroll was in the care of a bunch of guards. They plan out what they'll do in order to obtain the scroll. "All right. I'll take the lead, then you charge in as soon as the guards are busy. Is that all right with you Sora?" "Its fine. When are we going to land in?" "In a little bit. My Sharingan detects them coming in 5 minutes. We should just relax until they get here. By the way, I've noticed that you're a little bit shorter than me and your hair is a lot longer than mine. Is this a side effect from being a clone?"

"I don't know. I guess its some weird thing with my body going on". Sasuke flies in and attacks the guards with fireball jutsu. The guards attack with sticks and swords, but Sasuke uses chidori to sting their arms instead of killing them. A lot of the guards faint and Sora charges in to get the scroll, but one of the guards' uses a net to capture her. Sora falls down and Sasuke tries to cut it out with his sword until one of the guards hit his arm and begins to bleed.

Sora attacks all the guards with chidori and manages to get the scroll. She rips a bit of her skirt to stop the bleeding and they go to the hideout to get some aid. Sasuke goes to a room while Sora tells Kabuto that Sasuke's arm has been bleeding badly. They wait for Kabuto, so Sora uses her healing jutsu to heal Sasuke's wound. "Kabuto is on his way. Your wound shouldn't cause any damage". "Thank you Sora."

As Sora heals Sasuke's wound he soon realizes that he can't control what he feels inside. "Sora. There's something I need to tell you. When I did CPR on you, I couldn't stop myself. You're really special to me". Sasuke slowly pulls himself to Sora and puts his lips up. "Sasuke". Sora leans closer to kiss Sasuke until Kabuto comes in to check on his wound. _Looks like Sasuke and Sora are starting to connect. He can't even let go of her hand_ Kabuto thinks in his mind.

"Sora. Lord Orochimaru wants you to see him in his room. He said its something important". Sora leaves to see Orochimaru and comes in to see what was going on. Sasuke and Kabuto come in to see what is going on. "Sora I see that Sasuke has been fond of you lately. I was hoping you could help me get his body. You have a way to seduce men like Sasuke and I want you to help him use his curse mark more often so that he can be in my control. Will you help me?" "I don't know my lord, but won't that mean that Sasuke will be gone?"

"Yes indeed, but I'll still be here. You have special powers like him and I think you're my key to getting Sasuke". Sora blurts out "I'm sorry my lord, but I can't. Sasuke is my friend and if he leaves it won't be the same". "You won't help me, well if you don't I'll beat you until you do". Orochimaru summons one of his snakes and it wraps around Sora. Sasuke sees from a distance and rushes in to slice the snake with his chidori. Orochimaru not knowing that Sasuke was there uses another snake until Sasuke throws it to the ground with his wing.

The smoke clears and Sora is seen holding Sasuke as he shields her from Orochimaru with his wing. Kabuto is in shock and Orochimaru is angry. "What's going on here?" says Sasuke. "Are you alright Sora?" "Yes I'm fine. Thank you Sasuke". "Do you agree Sora? You'll leave tomorrow if you won't help me". "I will Orochimaru first thing in the morning". Sasuke and Sora leave, while Kabuto gets furious. "I don't understand why do you want Sora to leave?" "It seems like Sora's seduction has gotten to you Kabuto". As Sora goes in her room Sasuke asks why she's leaving, but no answer. She locks the door and cries about leaving tomorrow. She knows she has to in order to protect Sasuke.

That's it for Chapter 5. The next chapter will be more romantic so be warned. Anyway please comment if you like the story I wrote and feel free to say anything you want in order to make it better. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Young Love Blossoms

So this chapter contains lovemaking. So enjoy.

Sora lies in her bed thinking to herself why she's been having all these dreams about Sasuke. They almost seem real, as if he were in the room. She tries to pretend to fall asleep in order to see if her assumption is true. Sora hopes so, but it will make her more sad to say goodbye because she's not sure how to say it. "I'm going to miss Sasuke. If I obey Orochimaru's rules, Sasuke is a goner. If only I can stop loving him I would…" suddenly she hears someone come in the room and quickly pretends to sleep.

Footsteps approach the bed and someone touches Sora's arm gently and the person gets on the bed. She hears the person's voice. "Sora I'm sorry about what I said in the beginning when we first fought. You're not a waste of my time and I'm sorry that I was so mean to you. You see I cut all my ties with the people of my home village in order to have more hate so that I can destroy my brother, but in the end, I couldn't resist my bond with you. You've shown me effort and strength that no female has ever shown me before. When you smile its almost as if you're telling me that it will be okay. I don't want you to leave me and if you leave than it will be lonely again. Sora I…. I… like you a lot I can't resist you". Sasuke kisses her cheek and just as he was about to sleep next to her Sora wakes up. "I knew it. I knew this wasn't a dream. Sasuke do you really like me?"

"Of course more than anything. What about you?" Sora confesses "Sasuke I've always liked you since we fought and trained together. Every time I'm with you I feel so happy that you see me as a human rather than a monster. Kissing you is like feeling something warm that you want to hold on to forever and that's you Sasuke because I love you".

"Then lets make the night ours. A night we won't forget". Sasuke kisses Sora and she kisses him back. They wrap each other and slowly take off their skirts slowly until all their clothes were off the bed.

Sasuke kisses Sora's entire body feeling her soft skin and her long, blue hair. Sora touches Sasuke's chest and wraps her legs around his back as their purple lips kissed softly. To Sasuke, Sora wasn't just a curse mark clone, but a real person who understood his feelings and wanted someone to love again. Both their tongues collide and they soon fall asleep into each other's arms. While they were busy making love, one of Orochimaru's snakes was spying on them. He was grinning, while Kabuto was coming to Sora's room and help her pack.

Sasuke was about to open his eyes until he heard footsteps come in. He hears Kabuto and pretends to be asleep. Kabuto was shocked to see Sasuke and Sora in bed naked in the covers and quietly closes the door. Sora starts to wake up and Sasuke kisses her lips again. "You're awake". "Yeah. What time is it?" "It's 6 am in the morning". Sasuke tries to kiss Sora until she gets up and tries to pack up. Hours later they are prepared to leave.

"Sasuke where are you taking me?" "I'm taking you to a cave I found on the way. You'll stay until then". As they were about to leave they spotted Kabuto coming in. "Kabuto!" Sora runs to him and hugs him, making Sasuke a little jealous. "I'm going to miss you Sora please take care of yourself okay?" "I will Kabuto please take care and be careful". They fly away and make it to the cave. As they make it to the cave Sasuke tells Sora what he'll do next.

"I'm going to kill Orochimaru tomorrow and absorb his chakra". "But why? Sasuke you'll get killed". "He's almost dead and it's the best time to do it. I don't need him to take my body in order to kill Itachi and besides if I return and beat Orochimaru, you and I will make love is that a deal?" "We'll see Sasuke". Sasuke flies off preparing to kill Orochimaru while Sora hopes that he'll return as Sasuke and not Orochimaru.

Just like in the show Sasuke faces Orochimaru and wins, absorbing his chakra. He leaves to prepare to kill Itachi and gather his team in order to get to his goal. Once Sasuke gathers his team, he comes back to Sora and make love to celebrate. As for Kabuto, he absorbs Orochimaru's remains and gets siege mode. I would summarize everything, but I'm trying to put what's on Naruto Shippuden and mix it with my story so I hope you get this.

The next chapter will show more romance and the aftermath of Sasuke's battle with Deidara. There will also be another death other than Deidara and Itachi will probably appear. I'm going to skip the battles since you guys know what happens with Itachi and Deidara. It's like I said before, I'm writing this story because I had it in my head and want some closure with the bad ending of Naruto Gaiden.

Anyway, I hope you understand the story and please comment if you like it or you want me to improve okay. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Vow of Hatred

When Sasuke returns to the cave, he sees Sora and approaches her from behind. "Orochimaru's dead. You know what time it is don't you Sora?" Sora turns around blushing and Sasuke kisses her. He puts his arms around her back and they go to an area where Sora sleeps. They lie down and kiss each other. Sasuke gets his skirt taken off then takes Sora's clothes off and they kiss more. "Sasuke not so fast this time can we just take it slow?" "Fine."

They make real love to each other, but Sasuke can't seem to slow it down. He kisses Sora's chest and she groans and her legs go up, but she refuses Sasuke from going down there. They wake up in the morning and eat fruit. Sasuke and Sora decide not to put on their clothes and fly to a garden of flowers naked. "Sasuke won't anyone notice that we're not human like and they'll try to attack us? I think we should leave". "No. Besides we're far from people and this is the time and place I want to spend with you before I face Itachi. I already got my team and they are looking for him. You shouldn't worry. You look okay to me and cute when you're eyes seem worried".

Sasuke kisses Sora and they lie on the flowers making love again, but don't realize that a bunch of ninjas were coming their way. "Hey look over there?" "Are those animals mating?" "I don't think they're animals they have wings and blue hair on the back. They look like humans or something". "Whatever they are lets catch them and sell them at a circus". Sasuke and Sora didn't notice the men and one of them uses a net and catches both of them. "We caught them". Then Sasuke uses chidori to free them. He attacks the men and they flee back to the cave.

"I told you that was a bad idea. Where are you going?" "I'm going to check on something for a bit. I'll be back". Sora goes outside to see if the groups of men were gone. She picks up flowers for dinner until she sees a guy with blonde hair. "Sasuke is that you. We need to talk." Sora realizes that its one of Sasuke's old teammates Naruto. She didn't know what to do so she runs off.

"Sasuke wait!" Sora hides and sees Sasuke approach Naruto so he uses chidori to distract Naruto. _Damn it, how did Naruto find us? What jutsu is Sasuke using to use clones like that?_ Naruto was too late to catch Sasuke so he retreats. _Someday Sasuke I'll bring you back._ "What the hell were you doing outside I told you to wait for me!" "I'm sorry Sasuke. I thought the men were still there and well I don't know I was worried". Sasuke hugs Sora "I'm sorry. I was worried Naruto would ruin our chance to be alone". While Sasuke checks to see if anyone was watching them, Sora takes a bath in the waterfall. Sasuke comes in and sees her.

"You're body changes when you're naked. I wonder if it's because of me. Soon the two of them take a bath together and kiss. They touch each other's hair and hug one another while the water continues to make noise. After leaving Sora, Sasuke leaves with his team to find Itachi. Sasuke fights Deidara and loses his wing, so he stays at an area to heal. Because of the arguments between Suigetsu and Karin, Sasuke tries to fly off and see Sora.

"Sasuke what happened to your wing? I thought you were with your team". "I had a fight with one of the akatsuki members, but I lost my wing and I won against that guy I fought. He was insane, but not a hard person to beat. I also killed one of Orochimaru's snakes named Manda or something". "How could you do that to him? Well I'm glad your okay. Let me heal you". She heals Sasuke while he takes a nap. _Sasuke you're so cute when you sleep._ "Sora I'm glad you're here its so peaceful to be here with you. What is that shirt over there?" I made it for you. I know it's not perfect, but the gray cloth was the only thing I can find". He smiles and hears a sound coming their way. "Jugo what are you doing here? I thought you were with the others".

"I wanted to see if you're okay, but I also came to get some quietness. Nice to see you Sora". "Hello Jugo". "Since when did you to meet?" "We met at the old hideout. My curse mark clone was acting strange when I met him, but Sora managed to calm him down". "That's great. Have you found Itachi?" "Not yet, but I'm glad to see you 2 have been going out. This is where you've been all this time Sasuke. Anyway I'll leave you 2 alone and check what's going on. Bye" "Bye Jugo". A few hours later Karin finds Itachi's sent and Sasuke flies over to tell Sora. He remembers the time he told Sora that once he beats Itachi, he'll come back and together they'll find her a body in order to restore his clan and have kids.

As Sora waits for Sasuke, she holds her hand on her stomach. She remembers the time she saw Kabuto last week and told him the news that she was pregnant with Sasuke's child. Sora was worried about him because Kabuto had a robe and didn't seem like himself. She is excited to tell Sasuke the news, until she hears someone coming. Sora checks to see if Sasuke was here until she realizes that the person had a cold feeling that she was worried it was someone she'd never met before. Sora checks and learns that she was right. Standing close to her was that guy, the guy that Sasuke was after. "It's you…. Itachi Uchiha".

That's it for chapter 7. If you're wondering, it's not Sarada that Sora is pregnant with. She is 4 weeks, so you'll find out later. The next chapter will be a sad one and we're going to fast-forward it a lot. Please comment to say what do you think so far. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Truth

Standing right there beside her was none other than Itachi Uchiha. "What are you doing here? I know who you are". Itachi came closer and he stood there with emotionless eyes looking at her. "I see that my brother mentioned me. I came to talk to you about something important". "Why would I listen to you? You killed your entire clan and made Sasuke's life a living nightmare. It's all your fault Sasuke cut all ties and can't be happy".

"I know, but I must tell you the truth to why I did all of that. You see I killed everyone because… I love my brother". "What? How? Why would I want to listen to you?" "Because you love Sasuke too". Sora decided to hear Itachi explain why he killed his entire clan. He mentioned how he use to work at the anbu black ops and was ordered by Danzo, the leader of the black ops and how the Uchiha clan was cursed. He also explains that he was worried that the Uchiha would start another war because of the curse and why he turned into the enemy.

"I still don't get it why would you risk so much to protect Sasuke? You should've told him the truth and handling this on your own is dangerous". "I know, but I promised Shisui that I would try my hardest to take care of the village. The leaf village means so much to me, but no one else knows this except the elderly and Madara. That's why I must face Sasuke so that he can restore our clan and change it. Also, carrying this burden has caused me to have heart problems. I'm dying and I have to help Sasuke get stronger so that the village won't be afraid of war anymore. However, in order for Sasuke to get stronger… I have to kill you". "You are right. Besides why would Sasuke fall for a monster like me and I don't know what else to say".

"I know, but Sasuke's life is important to me. You're not a failure, but if you don't want to do it, I suggest you never tell him the truth". "No this is something I have to do. I want Sasuke to live a normal life after we die. All that pain brought him to darkness and if I die I would help make his life better". "Alright then lets get started". Itachi uses Mangekyo Sharingan to wake up his susanoo and uses its sword to stab Sora in the chest. She falls to the ground bleeding and coughing.

A few hours pass by and Sasuke calls Sora, but no answer. He looks everywhere and sees her lying on the bloody floor. "Sora! What happened? Who did this to you?" Sora remembers what Itachi said and goes forward with the plan. "Itachi. Itachi did this. He wanted to kill everyone you loved". Sasuke gets really mad that he starts crying instead. "Can't you do anything to heal yourself? You can't die I need you". "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I lost so much blood. Can you please kiss me?" He kisses her with all his might as Sora puts all her remaining chakra to Sasuke.

"You were the one who understood me better than I did. It was nice training with you and keeping you company. I will always love you Sasuke and no matter what happens I want you to find peace someday". "Sora! No!" Sasuke cries and crushes a wall. A few days later, Sasuke sets a small funeral for Sora

As Sasuke was about to leave, he sees Kabuto coming in to pay his respects. "I came to see Sora's memorial. I'm sorry for your loss Sasuke, but I loved her too that's why I'm giving you this seed". "What is this?" "It's one of the experiments I've been working on for years. It took its toll on me, but what it does is revive a person when they die. However, like a flower, it takes its time to grow so you have to wait a few years in order for it to grow. I was going to use it on Orochimaru, but Sora is someone more special to me. Are you going to face Itachi?" "Yeah. In order to avenge my clan and Sora. Thanks Kabuto". Sasuke leaves and puts on his vest that Sora made for him. He was ready to face Itachi and fulfill his dream.

So your all probably wondering how I can keep this story going. Well the seed will help revive Sora, but the next chapter kill be explaining the events of Shippuden after Sora dies and then we get to the good part. Please comment if you like the story or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Life Goes On, Or Does It?

This chapter is like a flashback to the Naruto Shippuden series after Sora's death. I put all this so that you guys can understand where this is going. If you haven't read the manga or heard that the series ended I would warn you that there are a lot of spoilers. This story clears up on what Sasuke has been up to when he's not around the episodes, which is a part of this story. Anyway, I hope you like the story and get it because it sounds confusing. Enjoy.

After Sora's death, Sasuke and team Hebi at the time went to look for Itachi. Sasuke faces Itachi and luckily beats him; however, he was told by Obito about the truth and obtains the Mangekyo Sharingan. He calls his team Taka and plans to attack the leaf village. They join the akatsuki and face the kage at the meeting. The start of the fourth shinobi war is set and Sasuke's eye vision fades while he uses it on Danzo and Naruto.

Sasuke gets Itachi's eyes transplanted and dreams about the life he wanted to have with Sora. As Sasuke sleeps, he hears Obito come in and say something. "Who is this Sora you've been talking about?" "It's none of your damn business". A few days Sasuke goes to fight in the war and meets the reincarnated Itachi and tells him that Sora knew the truth and says goodbye to Sasuke after the fight with Kabuto.

Sasuke revives Orochimaru and meets with the reanimated hokages and decides to protect the village. They join Naruto in the war and face Madara and Obito. They also faced the goddess Kaguya and stop the infinite tsukuyomi in order to free everyone. Naruto and Sasuke try to square off, until Sasuke uses genjutsu on Sakura to not bother them while fighting. Naruto and Sasuke fight and lose their arms and the symbols from the sage of the six paths.

A few months pass and Kakashi is named the sixth hokage and forgives Sasuke for all the trouble he has caused. He peaks Sakura's head the way Itachi use to do and leaves the village in order to go on his own journey of redemption. He says goodbye to Naruto and trails off, but as he does he sees a huge glow of light shine in the forest. In the light he sees Sora standing there smiling at him and disappears. He leaves with a smile on his face hoping to see her again.

Three years have passed and Sasuke is now 20 years old. He still is armless and holds the seed that Kabuto gave him after Sora died. He reaches to the cave where Sora was buried and inside the cave Kabuto is there waiting for him. "It's been a long time Sasuke. I'm glad you called me in order to see Sora again. You've gotten a lot taller and still have the rinnegan huh?" "Yeah. I'm glad you're doing all right. It seems like after the war, we are still at peace for now. I'm still trying to find evidence on another danger, but so far nothing. You think it's time we use this seed and check if it works?" "I hope so because it took a lot of research for me in order to revive a person; however, there are consequences if it works. If it works Sora will die again in a short amount of time like maybe 3 to 4 years. Shorter if she's pregnant because of the pressure the body has to take. If you want to restore your clan, Sora is the one who will help you".

Sasuke thinks about it twice and doesn't know if seeing her die is worth it or not. He did want to restore his clan and maybe start a family, so he tells Kabuto he's ready. As Kabuto puts water on the seed and uses his chakra to make it grow, a flash of light is shown and the ray of light shows a human, a female with long blue, black hair like Sasuke's. Luckily, Kabuto put a blanket over the seed so they won't see anything naked. There lies a female and she opens her eyes.

"Sora", says Sasuke. "Sasuke is that you?" She wakes up and is stunned to see Sasuke and Kabuto. Sasuke goes over and hugs her. "What happened? How did I get here?" Kabuto explains the experiment he did and Sora thanks him. Sasuke tells her that he'll return because he wants to give her clothes. While Sasuke returns, Sora and Kabuto talk about what happened after she died. "I can't believe you were so evil and Itachi helped you get to your senses. I'm really glad that the 2 of you worked and waited so long to bring me back". "I'm sorry about the war, but the inzanami helped me see the positives and now I'm a nun to the orphans. First, I wanted to tell you how much I missed you Sora". "I missed you too Kabuto". "Sora. I wanted to tell you that I like you and if you don't like me I understand". "Kabuto I…" Sasuke comes in with clothes for Sora to wear. He brings a pancho, a shirt with armor, gloves, and shorts just so they won't match so much. She cuts her hair a bit and has bangs like Sasuke's old hair.

"It's been nice talking to you Kabuto. I hope to see you again". "Sure. Anytime". Sasuke and Sora leave and continue the road to redemption as Kabuto goes back to the orphanage.

Just so you guys know, they're wearing clothes just like in the Last Naruto movie. The next chapter will show them traveling and Sora's pregnancy of Sarada. This will hopefully follow Gaiden. Thanks for reading and please comment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: After the Last

Sasuke and Sora traveled days to the journey of redemption and found nothing of any threats. They have been camping and training for years, but unfortunately Sora no longer has the same powers as Sasuke when she was a curse mark beast. Sora was able to use chidori, fire style, and water style, but she struggles trying to keep up with Sasuke even though he had powers from the siege of the sixth paths. "It's been a long road since we've started, but I think we deserve a well rested break and walk some more tomorrow". "Okay. Sasuke do you think I'll ever be strong enough to take on any shinobi?"

"I know you still are strong, but you don't have to push yourself so hard to get better". Sora takes a little walk while Sasuke sets up camp. They sleep inside and Sora starts to cry a little, but is touched by the warmth of Sasuke's left arm. "Don't worry you'll be stronger someday. As long as your important to this world, that's all that matters to me". "Thank you Sasuke. I'm glad that you care about me". They sleep for a while until Sasuke touches Sora's private parts. "Sasuke you're touching my leg too high it's like you're trying to make love to me". Sasuke smirks and decides to back off, but it wasn't the only time he's done this.

A few years pass and Sasuke is now 22. They stay at a village in the rock to take a break. They celebrate Sora's birthday and she opens one of her presents. "You got me new clothes… and they match your clothes". Sasuke was now wearing a white vest with a gray shirt on and black pants with a purple belt. For Sora, he gave her a sleeveless shirt with a gray tank top and a blue skirt. Let's just say that her outfit almost matches his. "I also got you a purple tie to go with that shirt of yours, that is if you still want it". Sora takes it and wears it the next day.

Her hair is a lot longer and some of it is on her right side just like Sasuke's only it doesn't have any split ends. Sora has been eating a lot lately since she's been getting skinnier and walks a lot with Sasuke. They would often get stuck at a village for a while because the past few months, she has been very slow. "I can't believe that this is the third time today you've gotten sick". "I'm confused as you. I think I'll stop by today and see what's going on".

As Sora gets ready to be checked by the doctor, she realizes that she has been gaining weight after looking at the paper of her visit. The doctor comes in and says everything is all right nothing to fear, for there were will be a sudden change in her body. "My body? You mean I'll grow taller or something?" "No. It's something better. From what you've told me you eat a lot, gained weight, and have morning sickness. Do you know what that means?" "No". "You're pregnant". For a moment, Sora couldn't believe what the doctor said, but she could understand because Sora and Sasuke have been making love to each other from day 1 all the way to their journey.

"What? I can't believe it". "You are 2 months, almost 3 months. Tell me. Is someone keeping you company on this journey?" There is someone. He doesn't know yet". Sora goes with her medication and tries to think of a way to tell Sasuke that he'll be restoring his clan in 6 months. She comes in and sees Sasuke sitting on the couch. "How did it go? Did the doctor say anything bad or is it just one of your random sicknesses you get every now and then?" Sora sees a tall box on the couch and sits down to explain what she'll say. "I'm fine. Nothing bad, but something special". "Hmm… well that can wait. I have a special surprise for you. I thought this would make you feel better". Sora opens the box and inside was a new sword. "Thank you Sasuke, but I won't be needing this for a while". "Why not. Is there something wrong?" "Sasuke I also have a present for you. Something that is going to change our lives". Sasuke wonders what she'll tell him, but he knows its something big.

"Sasuke I love you so much, I would do anything for this to make it work and now we can do it. We can become family and be happy because I'm pregnant". Sasuke couldn't believe that Sora was pregnant with his baby. He thought it would be best to not have children after Itachi's death, but he wanted to restore his clan in honor of him. "I don't know what to say. If this is what it takes to restore my clan and make us a couple, then… I'll do it. I'm happy for us and I can't wait for our child to be born. How far are you now?" "I'm 3 months in a week. I'm so happy you want a family". Few days later Sasuke and Sora decided to get a marriage license and skip the wedding. All they needed to be happy is their unborn child. The happiness didn't last the next day when Sasuke sensed something suspicious in another dimension. They decide to go to the leaf village and tell the others.

They go to the Leaf village and go inside the Uchiha house that was rebuilt for Sasuke if he ever came back. "Sora I want you to stay here for a while until I get back. There's an important meeting I must attend and I don't want you to get in the way of all this arguing, its better for the baby". "Will we get to tell everyone the news? Maybe I can wait". "No. You are 5 months now and its better to stay calm". Sasuke leaves and goes to the hokage office. "Naruto long time no see". "Hey Sasuke it has been too long. How is Sora?" "She's great. Are we sure this is a good idea to bring the kages here?" "We have to, besides I'm not the hokage yet, but I am having a boy pretty soon these 2 months so I'll be hokage a couple months later once he gets older". Sasuke was shocked that Naruto was also having a baby and hopes that he can spend time with his child too.

That's it for chapter 10 and I hope you like it. Please comment if you like it or hate it. I really want to see how I'm doing. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Birth

Once they got in the hokage office, Naruto and Sasuke see Sakura and the other kage to discuss about what Sasuke saw, but everyone wanted this to be quiet so that no one else knows about this since the war affected many people. "I'll keep an eye out for whatever is going on. I'll handle this by myself". "But Sasuke I can come with you to see if we can find this threat fast". "No. Besides you have to take of the people here in the village. After all, you are the seventh hokage". Once Naruto and Sasuke were alone Sasuke tells Naruto if he can start his mission a couple of months later and Naruto agrees, allowing Sasuke to take his time.

"Naruto. Would you come over to my place? I would like to tell you something important. Its about Sora". "Sure". They go over to the Uchiha house and Sora opens the door for them. "Naruto, long time no see". "Hey Sora how are you?" "I'm fine would you like something to drink I was going to the kitchen". "Nah I'm good". They sit down and Sasuke tells Naruto about needing to start the mission 4 months later. "I remember the first time you and Sora came to the village. She's a really nice girl, almost better than my wife Hinata. If you want to do this mission later I understand". "To tell you the truth Naruto, me and Sora will be going to the land of iron because Sora is pregnant". Naruto was shocked because they were both having kids the same year and he never thought Sasuke would even want kids. "What! No way! Congratulations. I'm happy for the 2 of you. In fact, Sora is going to make a great mom. Have you told Sakura yet?"

Sasuke tells him no, he was afraid of telling everyone because he doesn't want to risk his family. "I don't know if I should. How is she? Has she found a guy yet?" "No. She's been busy with the orphanage. I feel like she's still waiting for you since you saved her by those thieves". "I had to save her. If it was you I would have saved you too or Kakashi. Our team is like a family and as family we save each other no matter what". "Thanks Sasuke, I would save you too". Sora comes in and Naruto is surprised that her belly has gotten bigger than before. "You're belly's gotten bigger. How far are you?" "Five months". "Hinata is about to give birth anytime now. Our baby is a boy. I have to go now and check my wife see you guys later". They say goodbye and decide to go to Sakura's place to tell the news.

They go to Sakura's house and went inside to sit down. Sakura notices that Sora's stomach has gotten bigger. "You're pregnant. Congratulations. I'm happy for the 2 of you. Do you know the gender of the baby?" Sasuke says no and they talk about their plans and the godparents of their child. "Sakura. Sora and I have been discussing this and we want you to be the godmother of our child. Is that okay?" "Sure Sasuke". "I'm happy because I think you'll be a good godmother. Even Sasuke knows it". Sakura fakes a smile, she wished that she were having Sasuke's child. "Will know the gender of the baby today. Thanks Sakura", says Sasuke.

They leave while Sakura cries a little hoping that her feelings for Sasuke don't come back. A couple minutes later, Sasuke and Sora find out that the baby is going to be a girl. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I was hoping it would be a boy in order to restore the clan". "Don't worry. I'm happy that we're having a child. I hope she's as strong and beautiful like her mother". "Me too". When they left the village, Sasuke and Sora buy maternity clothes because her clothes won't fit her anymore. They arrive at the land of iron and Sasuke would check places to see if there has been any unusual activity. Naruto or anyone would guard Sora during her pregnancy, but lately her vision has gotten worse so she uses glasses once her eyes hurt or can't read something.

Sasuke and Sora have been together on the ninth month, and out of nowhere Sora's water breaks. They go to the cave and Karin is there to help with the birth of their daughter. Sora gives birth to a little girl and tells Sasuke what to name her. "We'll name her Sarada. Its close to our names and its perfect since she's the oil that starts a new flame. She's perfect and looks a lot like you". "Sarada is a perfect name for her. She's perfect". Karin takes a picture of Sasuke and Sora and their new little girl, both were smiling and happy.

They go home and Sora sleeps with Sarada in her new room. Sasuke starts to go on the mission, but returns. Although it seems like the Uchiha family are happy, Sora's life is at risk since she is slowly dying.

So I am almost done with this story. Please comment if you love it or hate it. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Family

Sasuke and Sora return to the leaf village and to their home. For the past few days Sora has been feeling sick. She has been getting a fever and a really bad stomachache, but she has been willing to take care of Sarada. She brings Sarada with her to bed and sleep almost the entire day. "I'm home Sora. There you are and Sarada is with you too. How are feeling?" "I'm feeling a little dizzy, but sleeping it off helps a lot especially when I have Sarada by my side. She's so cute and guess what? She opened her eyes".

"Hmmm… she really is adorable. Can I hold her?" "Sure". Sora gets up and makes sure that Sasuke picks up Sarada properly since he only has one arm. "She really is beautiful, she looks a lot like you". "No. She looks like you. She is a female version of you Sasuke. I wonder if I would've looked adorable as a baby? I was never one". "There's nothing wrong with you Sora. You are human now and you have a child". Sarada begins to cry and Sasuke tries to calm her down, but nothing. Sora grabs her and she stops crying and starts sleeping again. "Sarada seems to like you a lot more than me". "She loves you too. It's just that I've been spending a lot of time with her. I'm sorry Sasuke".

"Don't worry. Besides I'll try not to go off that much". He pokes Sora's head and she kisses him. Sora goes back to sleep and a few hours later she gets a knock on the door. She opens the door and sees Sakura. "Hey Sakura. How are you?" "I'm good. How is Sarada and has your fever gotten down". "Yeah. I'm fine and so is Sarada. What brings you here?" "I just wanted to see if I could hold Sarada. I also wanted to tell you that I'm glad that you and Sasuke are happy". Sakura holds Sarada and Sora realizes that Sakura has a lot of hurt in her eyes. "Sakura. Did something happen? You look very sad". "I went to lady Tsunadae's place today to check if I can be a surrogate, but she told me that I can't produce children. It's because of the strength I've used during war that makes my bones break a little, but I'm glad you made me a godmother because Sarada is so cute.

Sakura leaves and Sora goes to sleep with Sarada. After a few days Sarada has been getting taller and smarter. One day she was trying to learn how to walk until she fell and cried. "It's okay Sarada you'll walk someday". "Mama!" Sarada said mama and Sasuke was informed once he got home. "She really loves her mother. Sarada is also trying to impress just like you". Sarada has also grown close with Sasuke when she cries, but when it comes to sleeping she prefers her mother.

The next day, Sora was sitting in the couch while Sarada was on the floor playing with her toys. Sora starts to close her eyes and passes out on the floor while Sarada was curious to know why she's not moving. Sasuke comes in and checks if Sora has a pulse. She's still breathing and Sasuke goes to the hospital to make sure Sora is all right while Sarada is at Sakura's house. The doctors told Sasuke that Sora would be fine; she just needs rest and drink medicine in order to feel better.

A few weeks later, Kabuto checks in and tells Sasuke that Sora's life is shortening fast and doesn't have much time left. Sasuke grabs Kabuto by the neck and puts him down. "How can this happen? Sora just started being a mother and you're telling me she'll die any time. How long?" "In 2 years or under, but don't worry she'll be healthy at times so she'll be close to Sarada if she wants to". Sasuke goes inside to check on Sora. "Sasuke I'm sorry I scared you and my daughter. I'll try not to get sick anymore". "Don't worry about it, besides…" he pokes her forehead, "You are here with us and we'll do what we can to make this work".

Few months pass and Sarada is almost 2 years old. Sora's sickness has taken its toll on her and causes her to stay in bed. She is slowly dying and says goodbye to everyone before its too late. Naruto comes in and they talk for a while until she wanted to say goodbye to him. "Naruto I hope you can handle being a hokage I know you'll be the best ever. Please take care of my daughter". "I will Sora, I promise". Sakura comes in to say her goodbyes and tells Sora that she will watch over Sarada everyday as if Sarada was hers. "Sakura please take care of my family and if you want to marry Sasuke its fine by me". Sasuke comes in to see Sora and tell her how much he loves her.

"Sora please try to fight this. Our daughter needs you. I need you. Please". "I'm sorry Sasuke, but this is it. Since day one, I was moved by you. You changed me for the better and because of you I fell in love. You have always loved me since we started to train. You've changed a lot since traveling for redemption and Itachi would be proud of you. Sarada is lucky to have you and I'm happy that we have a precious daughter who will be loved by everyone. Please don't give up on finding love. I love you". "Sora. Please don't die. It was because of you I changed for the better and made our family. Our daughter embodies us, but it will hurt to look at her. I've thought about our life since the beginning and what it would be like if we were babies and knew each other. You're special to me and the moments we kissed I cherished. I love you and you are the only one I love because I can never grow to love any woman other than you. And no matter what, I will make sure the world is safe for our daughter". They kiss one last time and Sora pokes Sasuke's forehead and like before, Sora gives out one last breath and dies. Since Sora's death, Sasuke started his long mission of 12 years to see if Kaguya is making a plan. Naruto is now the seventh hokage and has a daughter named Himawari after Boruto was born and Sakura is now living in the Uchiha house as a pretend mom. Sasuke and Sakura never married, but he decided it was best that Sakura lived in the house so that Sarada can have a mom to depend on. Although they are close friends, Sasuke will never fall for Sakura because he still loves Sora and Sakura is like a sister to him.

That's it for chapter 12. I'm almost done and next chapter will have Sarada looking for her mom. I hope you guys like it and please comment. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sarada Uchiha

It's been 10 years since Sora's death and Sasuke had left the village, but now Sarada is 12 years old. She along with Boruto is soon to start their graduation exams, but Sarada has no interest in being a shinobi. Sarada walks with Chouchou home and see Boruto, Shikadai, and Inojin train with their fathers. Chouchou also eats out with her father at a restaurant. Sarada goes home and looks at a photograph of her family.

"I never got a chance to meet my dad. He left when I was a baby". Sarada goes outside and asks Sakura what happened to her father. "Your father is on an important mission. I know its exhausting waiting, but he cares about us and our feelings are all connected". " Then how come there is no picture of you 2 married or anything else. Are you 2 really married?" "What's with all these questions Sarada? Why are you acting like this?" Sakura smashes the entire house and passes out. They go to a hospital and Sakura is being taken care of as for Sarada, she goes back to the house and looks for the photograph.

As Sarada picks up the photograph, she sees another picture of Karin next to Sasuke. "Who is this lady next to my father and why does she have glasses like me?" Sarada couldn't find out what was going on so she takes off until she sees Naruto and Shikamaru talking about meeting Sasuke. Naruto takes off and Sarada goes after Naruto until Chouchou sneaks up on her and tells her that she'll be looking for her father. "I'm going to look for my father too and besides, he might be a handsome man". They go off to follow Naruto until a creature comes close by them and attacks them.

Luckily, Naruto comes in the rescue and attacks the creature. The creature is beaten very bad and disappears. Naruto tells the kids that he knew they were following him so he takes them with him to see Sasuke. "So how was the hokage?" "He's strong, too strong". "I see". The guy disappears and transports to another place. He sees Sasuke and attacks from behind. "What the hell are you?" "We'll soon meet again, Sasuke Uchiha". The guy disappears and goes back to the place where he was. "Sasuke Uchiha is also strong, it looks like we'll start our plan and we must go after that girl since its his daughter".

Naruto, Sarada, and Chouchou have a break and eat at the forest. "Seventh hokage, do you know what my father was like?" "Yeah. He is a lot like you. He was charmed by the ladies, just like me. But he was a very shallow guy with a bad attitude. You look like him and your very kind just like your mother". What Sarada doesn't know is that Naruto was referring to Sora, but tries to hide it. They get up and leave until Sarada decides to go to the bathroom and takes off.

Sarada goes into the shrine house instead and enters the place running. She finally activates her Sharingan after thinking about meeting and hugging her father. Sarada enters the place and sees a man with a black cape pointing his sword at her. "Are you one of the creeps friends?" "Papa"! Sarada cries and Sasuke begins to realize that it is Sarada. "Sarada is that you?" Naruto enters to see what is going on and tells Sasuke that it's his daughter. "Dad I can't believe you didn't recognize your own daughter". "Naruto why did you bring the kids here. This is a dangerous place for them to be here". "I had to bring them here I couldn't leave them alone".

Sarada takes a picture out and tells Sasuke who this woman is and why he left the village for such a long time. "You're too young to understand and it has nothing to do with you. That woman was a nurse. She helped with the labor when you were born". "None of this makes sense if you can't help me then I'll just go". Sarada runs to the outside and waiting there was the guy who sneaked up on Sasuke along with the little one. Naruto and Sasuke attack the guy who is said to be Shin Uchiha, an experiment from Orochimaru. They attack, but get weakened, until Sakura arrives and kicks them to the ground. Sasuke grabs the sword and stabs Shin causing him to die.

"Sarada I'm glad you're okay. What were you thinking coming all the way here?" "Get off me. I found this picture of my dad and these people. Who are they?" Sasuke tells Naruto to give the Uchiha family privacy and he and Chouchou leave. "Sarada its time we tell you the truth" says Sasuke. "Sasuke but…" "Its fine I'll tell her. Your mother here will always be your mother no matter what. She wanted to have kids, but she couldn't. She is your godmother and adopted you once I left on the mission to look for an evil person. As for the people in the picture, that woman's name is Karin. She was the one who helped with the labor pains. I was in a team with those people long ago".

"Then why do I have glasses and who is my mother?" Sasuke explains that her mother was a woman he met from his dark days. "Your mother was a kind, gentle, beautiful, and hard working woman who saved me from the darkness. She was an experiment from a man named Orochimaru". Sasuke explains his days with Sora and how she risked her life to have a child. "Your mother loved you so much she died just for you and I promised that I would watch you. That's why I pretended to be your mother so you won't feel empty. Sasuke shows Sarada a picture of Sora and Sarada cries making Naruto come over to see what's wrong. "You all lied to me. How could I be happy if my real mom is dead? She was sick and blind that's why I have glasses. My mother was selfish for having me. She should've thought of me when I was alone with a strange, but instead she's dead". Sasuke smashes a tree

"Shut up! You don't know how much your mother loved you. She risked her life for you and saying that makes it seem like her death is nothing". Sarada runs off. "Sasuke you didn't have to be mean to her", says Sakura. Sarada runs off to a cave where she knew a guy living there. A guy that Sasuke said in the story who might have the answers she is looking for.

Sorry it's taking long, its difficult to put it together. I know some of the stuff isn't in Gaiden, but I decided to change it a lot. I hope you like it and 2 chapters to go. Thanks for reading and please comment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Return of a Loved One

As Sarada approaches the cave, she remembers what Sasuke told her about her mother and the life they had together. She enters the cave and close by it is a cross where her mother first died just like what Sasuke said in the story. Sarada sees a figure that had a nun costume and asks who he or she is. "I don't mean any harm. I'm only putting flowers in this area for a special friend who died years ago". "Are you Kabuto?" "Yes I am. How do you know my name?" "My father told me about you and I was hoping you can help me find information about my mother". "Father? Hmmm". Kabuto looks at the girl closely and sees the Uchiha symbol on her back. "You are Sarada Uchiha. So that means he told you the truth huh?"

"Yeah. He also told me that you could bring back the dead". "Well. I'm not into doing that anymore because I hate messing with the dead. Is that why you are here? In order for you to meet your mother". "Yes. I want to meet Sora, my mother. I want answers and find out more about my life". "Okay, but you have to calm down. I don't want you to be disappointed". Kabuto uses the reanimation jutsu and out comes a coffin. It opens and a woman comes out of the coffin. Sarada sees an Uchiha symbol on the corpse's back. Sora wakes up with normal eyes since Kabuto has perfected the reanimation jutsu, but uses it for the orphans to see their parents.

Sora talks "Where am I? Kabuto is that you? What is going on?" "I'm sorry Sora. I had to use this jutsu, but this isn't for evil. Someone wants to meet you?" "Who?" "Your daughter standing right there". As Sora looks to see Sarada, Sarada cries and is shocked that Sora looks a lot like her than Sakura. Sora begins to cry and is happy to see Sarada. "Sarada. It's really you. Come here". "No stay away from me. How can you die when I needed you the most? I hate what you did and what dad did". Kabuto says "I'll leave you 2 alone. You must have tons to talk about. Sora you only have a short time until this jutsu wears off".

"Sarada I'm sorry. I wanted to have a child so bad with your father in order to remember and cherish our love in". Sora comes in and touches Sarada's back. Sarada softly punches Sora, but it didn't stop Sora from leaving. "You and papa left me for many years. How can you 2 consider yourselves parents if you aren't here? Why?" Sarada cries until Sora holds her close and tight. "I'm really sorry Sarada. I never meant to hurt you. I thought having Sakura as a mother would make you so happy, that you would never remember me". Sarada realizes the position she is in and remembers the times when she was a baby someone was holding her softly and it was Sora. "I remember this. You hug and hold me better than my other mother does. Its strange, but I remember when you and I would sleep together and you use to hug me all the time". "Its true. I'm glad you remembered. You also told me bedtime stories and smiled when I was a baby. Why do I have glasses?"

"It's because you must have caught a virus when I gave birth. It's complicated, but my friend Kabuto helped me to become a human so that's why". "Mom. What is your connection with dad?" Well, your father and I fell madly in love since the beginning. He was lonely, scared, sad, and angry. Kind of like you are right now. I came into his life and we connected. He couldn't stop being around me and we fell in love quick. After I died, Sasuke wanted me back and he brought me to life with the help from Kabuto. I told him I wanted a baby so bad because I wanted your father to look at you and remember the love we had for each other. I know its confusing, but when he looks at you, he sees me".

"Mom. I'm sorry I kicked you. I wish you were still here with me because you are so kind and caring". Sora pokes Sarada's forehead and remembers Sakura doing that once. "I'm glad Sakura taught you to be kind and gentle. You have my eyes". Kabuto comes in and tells Sora that time is running out. Sora and Sarada hug and kisses her cheek to say goodbye until Sasuke and the others come in. "Sora". "Sasuke". Everyone is surprised to see Sora alive except Chouchou who is confused with what's going on. Sasuke takes off his cape and approaches Sora and Sarada. "You finally met your mother". "Mama told me the entire truth. I'm sorry papa for yelling at you". "Its alright. I deserve it". Sora glows since the reanimation jutsu is wearing off causing her to disappear. "No I don't want you to leave mama". Kabuto says "If you want Sarada, I can let you and your mother talk whenever you want". "Really. That's awesome we can talk all the time now mom".

That's it for chapter 14. Next chapter will be the last for this story. I hope you like it. Please comment. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Sora, Sasuke, and Sarada, A Family of Love

Sasuke didn't know if seeing Sora would affect Kabuto's body because of the reanimation, but Kabuto said its fine with him. "Alright, you can see your mother, but you have to thank Kabuto and go easy on your mother because she is a flower that shouldn't be stomped on". Sarada yells for joy and hugs her mother tightly. "I guess this is goodbye Sasuke for now". "I missed you Sora. There is not a day that goes by that I stop thinking about you. I'll always love you". "I love you too Sasuke". They kiss while Sarada understands the meaning of their love. _Mama and papa really do love each other. They sacrificed everything for me._ Sora says goodbye and disappears while the others leave the cave. Sarada hopes to see her mother again someday or this week. Once they all go home Sakura has a talk with Sasuke. "Sasuke even though you still love Sora, what about us? Where do we stand?"

"No matter how much pain I have from losing people, I can never grow to love you Sakura. You're a good mother to Sarada, but you'll always be a sister to me. I already have everything I need in life; I don't need another woman in my life to make me happier than I am. I hope you understand". "I get it Sasuke. I'll still live here and take care of Sarada since she's all I got". The next day, Sarada goes by Sora's grave and puts some flowers. "I miss you mama. I decided to be hokage when I grow up and embrace the Uchiha clan. I'll do it for you mom because I love you". Sasuke passes by and puts some flowers on her grave.

"I'm glad you met your mother, she was an important person in this village". "Dad. Will I keep my memories of my mom forever". Sasuke uses his genjutsu in order for Sarada to look into her past and relieve the happy moments with Sora. "I'm guessing yes". Sasuke pokes Sarada's forehead and they go home holding hands while Sora's spirit looks at them walking home with a smile on her face.

I'm sorry it was short, but I ran out of ideas. I hope you guys like it. Please leave comments and I hope you liked the story. I'm not a fan of SasuSaku, but I write these stories to have meaning. If you are into SasuHina my story of The Lost Love will have more coming soon. Thanks and have a great summer.


End file.
